The lord of the rings: the fellowship of YuGiOh
by Lady Lithoniel
Summary: basically a crossover of lord of the rings and YuGiOh where some of our favortie YuGiOh cast replace the lord of the rings cast. Read and hopefully enjoy!R&R please sorry i suck at summeries!


Alora a calim: Hello I love so I'd thought I'd give it a try if any lords of the rings fans are reading this you'll know what my name means, it means Lady of Light. Any this is my first fanfic so if you must flame try and be nice! This is a lord of the rings and yu-gi-oh crossover. I know it's been done before so sorry to anyone who feels offended but I'm a lord of the rings fanatic as well as yu-gi-oh, also not all of the characters will be replaced by yu-gi-oh characters. R&R!

Disclaimer: I do not own lord of the rings or yu-gi-oh if I did Yami and Tea would have gotten together long ago.

Frodo Baggins-Yugi Motou

Samwise Gamgee-Joey Wheeler

Meriadoc Brandybuck- Tristan

Perigren Took- Duke Devlin

Aragorn- Yami

Arwen-Tea

Bilbo Baggins- Grandpa Motou

Everyone else-as themselves

A mysterious woman's voice starts speaking.

"The world has changed

I amar prestar aen

I feel it in the waters

Han mathon ne nen

I feel it in the earth

Han mathon ne chae

I smell it in the air

A hon noston ned 'wilith"

"Much that once was is now lost for none now live who remember it. It all started with forging of the rings of power. Three rings were given to the elves, wisest and fairest of all beings, seven to the dwarf lords fine craftsmen and miner of the mountains, and nine, nine rings were given to the race of men who above all desire power. In each ring there was the power to rule and govern each race, but they were all of them deceived for the dark lord Sauron forged in secret a master ring and in it he poured his cruelty, his malice, and his will to dominate all life. One ring to rule them all. One by one the peoples of middle earth fell, but there were some who resisted and on the slopes of mount doom they fought for the freedom of middle earth."

An elf lord stood with a company of elves barking out orders.

"Tangado haid! Leithio I philinn!"

(Hold positions! Fire the arrows!)

The battle rages on. As the elf lord stabs an orc.

"Victory was near at hand, but the power of the ring could not be undone.

The king raised his sword in joy but the Sauron walked forward cloaked in black twice the size of a normal man. The ring glows bright on his finger as he sweings his mace, blasting men and elves everywhere. The king rushes forward but Sauron is to quick and send him flying into a rock killing him.

"It was then that Isildur son of the king took up his father's sword!"

A younger man rushed over to his father weeping in grief, but Sauron rushed over. Isildur tried to grab his father's sword, but Sauron stepped on it crushing it to pieces. Sauron leaned down to kill Isildur but Isildur grabbed the hilt of the sword that still had a sharp edge on it and sliced the ring of Sauron's finger. Sauron starts sucking the air around him and suddenly explodes sending a shock wave that laid the army flat. The black helmet crashed to the ground.

"Sauron the enemy of the free peoples of middle earth was defeated."

Isildur reached out and picked up the finger of Sauron that had the ring attached to it. The finger turned to ash leaving the ring behind it almost seemed to shrink and whisper something.

"Isildur had this one chance to destroy the evil forever, but the hearts of men are easily corrupted."

Isildur took his army home but they were ambushed by orcs, Isildur put the ring on his finger and became invisible.

"In the end it betrayed Isildur to his death!"

Isildur jumped into the river but the ring slipped off his finger, the orcs saw him and killed him with arrows and the ring slipped down deeper into the water.

"History became legend, legend became myth and things that shouldn't have been forgotten were lost and for two and a half thousand years the ring passed out of all knowledge. Until it ensnared a new bearer. The ring came to the creature Gollum who took it deep into the tunnels of the Misty mountains and there it consumed him, for 500 years it poisoned his mind until a rumor came a nameless fear was stirring in the east darkness crept back into the world and in the gloom of Gollum's cave it waited. It's time had now come.

A small balding creature stood hunched over stroking the ring mumbling "It came to me my own my love my own my prrrrrrreciousssssssss! Gollum Gollum!"

Then the ring bounced off some rocks and into the dirt and fish bones below.

"The ring abandoned Gollum, but then something happened that the ring did not intend! It was picked up by the most unimaginable creature, a hobbit, grandpa Motou of the shire!"

A very short person was feeling around the dirt when he saw a flash of gold. "What's this?" he said "A ring?" All of a sudden there was a cry in the darkness. "LOST! Precious is missing!" The hobbit quickly fled.

"For a time will come when hobbits will shape the fortunes of all!"

Author's note: sorry if it sucked I tried to remember it as best as I could if I made too many mistakes let me know by the way does any one know grandpa Mouto's first name? any way until we met again my friends! Stay true to your word and may the grace of the Evenstar protect you!


End file.
